


Warm me up

by hazelandglasz



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Boyfriends, Drabble, Fluff, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 15:31:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1271807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>fifionline prompted :<br/>Stiles is getting cold while out and takes advantage of his boyfriend's werewolf heat (Derek or Isaac)</p><p>And I thought : "why OR" ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm me up

The whole city is freezing.

Capital F-Freezing, and all that because Nature is getting loopy and has decided to plunge California (California !!) in what feels like a very vengeful winter.

That bitch.

But now Stiles is literally freezing, even though he has two pairs of socks on plus a pair of Uggs - he’s not particularly proud, but they’re warm, goddammit -, even though he has leggings under his jeans - don’t ask - and even though he has approximately five layers on him.

Plus Isaac’s scarf wrapped around his neck - it smells like his boyfriend, it’s delicious. And soft.

But not warm enough.

Meanwhile, the two assholes who call themselves his boyfriends are walking a couple of steps away from him with light jackets on.

Fuckers who run a higher temperature than puny humans.

Fuck. Them.

Actually …

Why isn’t Stiles taking advantage of the fact that he’s dating not one, but two walking furnaces ?

He’s an idiot, he thinks with an eye roll as he trots up to them.

Wiggling himself between them while they’re talking is not something he has any difficulty in doing - one could say that he’s quite familiar with the procedure. Making sure that they don’t move away from him - a bit trickier.

But naturally enough, Derek’s arm falls around his shoulder, spreading warmth all around his neck, ears and general upper body.

Isaac doesn’t let his boyfriend and Alpha take all of the credit, and takes a step to stand closer to Stiles, brushing their arms every now and then, even caressing the tip of their fingers at every step.

Stiles is man enough to admit that the heat that spreads to his whole body is not of the innocent kind, but heat is heat, isn’t it ?

His feet are still cold though - he’ll stick them under their thighs once they’re back home.


End file.
